About Her
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: April has always wanted to try something new. And Donnie and Casey agree to make her wish come true. (Smut; Capritello; don't like, don't read. ;) )


_This story is some sort of a prequel to a mini fic-request I did on tumblr. I wasn't sure if I should write it down or not, but then I saw an amazing WIP-pic by awesome turtle-sketches (tumblr: turtle-sketches . tumblr . com), and this was such an inspiring coincidence, that I simply had to write about the events of this night. So this story is dedicated to turtle-sketches. Just so you know, the story is very graphic and NSFW. You've been warned. ;) Have fun reading, everyone! ^^_

* * *

 **About Her**

April checks her face in the mirror, thinking that maybe she should let her hair down. It's in her usual ponytail although she isn't wearing the headband.

Casey likes it when her hair is down. And maybe Donnie does too.

With a determined nod she removes the hair tie.

There. It looks pretty nice.

She lets her eyes wander over her naked body one more time.

It looks pretty nice too.

Then she grabs the satin dressing gown, puts it on and leaves the bathroom.

She has to stop at the entrance of her bedroom and take in the sight before her.

Donnie's sitting on the bed, all his gear removed except for his mask, his gaze on the floor. He seems a bit uncomfortable, a bit nervous, but this will wear off pretty soon. She is absolutely sure about it.

And there's Casey, standing next to Donnie, only wearing his boxers, his eyes brightened up by this very special glistening she loves so much.

And they are both here together just for her.

Because tonight is about her.

If she ever had a doubt about asking Donnie to join her and Casey for a threesome, it dies when she takes a step forward and Donnie sets eyes on her.

His eyes grow wide and even wider when she steps up to him. And there's something in in his gaze beside his admiration for her – hunger, need.

"Ready, boys?" she asks with a mischievous grin, her eyes still locked with Donnie's.

"You bet," Casey replies and steps behind her, wrapping his arms around her body.

He feels for the knot of her dressing gown's belt and slowly loosens it.

The moment it is loose, Donnie lowers his eyes to examine the parts of her body that are no longer covered by the satin, and it sends a shiver of anticipation down her spine.

Casey moves his hands to her shoulders and removes the gown, lets it slide to the floor.

April can hear Donnie inhale sharply, and she loves the sound – although she can't help, but wonder what other sounds he is going to make tonight.

Casey lets his hands wander to her breasts and starts kneading them gently. She moans lightly and bends her head back to take possession of his mouth. He all too willingly parts his lips and allows her tongue access, gently countering the passionate roaming of her tongue.

When they come up for air, April turns back to Donnie.

Her breath is already coming in quick pants and her heart is pounding in her chest.

And Donnie's eyes on her body, the way he closely observes how Casey's kneading her breasts sends a hot wave through her body. It settles as a prickle between her legs.

When Casey gently pinches her now hard nipples, she moans loudly.

Her eyes are on Donnie whose gaze is still burning on her body, and she leans forward and presses her lips on his mouth.

This kiss is so different from the way she kissed Casey before. She's slowly running her tongue over his lips, asking for entrance, and when Donnie allows it, she carefully lets her tongue examine his teeth, the gap, and then, finally, reach his tongue. She loves how warm and soft it feels, and when Donnie responds to her caresses, she's almost swept away by the amazing feeling their dancing tongues give her. She wishes she could go on like this forever, but she has to come up for air way too soon.

She smiles down at Donnie and holds out her hand to him. When he takes it, she straightens again and leads his hands between her legs, directly to her clit, showing him how she likes to be touched there.

And Donnie's a quick learner, eagerly taking in whatever she teaches him, and at some point she lets go of his hand, and he keeps caressing her, just the way she loves it.

With a sigh she closes her eyes, but it quickly turns into a moan when Donnie adds more pressure on her clit, stroking and rubbing it now in a way he finds appropriate, and it feels amazing.

Yes, indeed, he is a quick learner.

And with Casey still massaging her breasts, she feels the warm moisture build between her legs.

When Casey brings his mouth to her shoulder and lets his teeth graze over her skin before he carefully bites down, she cries out in pleasure.

She gets all dizzy and it feels her knees might be giving in.

She swears she can feel Casey smirk against her shoulder and she's even assured in this thought when Casey speaks up.

"I think our special guest needs a little break, Donnie," he says, and yes, there's definitely a smirk in his voice.

Donnie's hand leaves her clit and she groans in frustration – and she groans even louder when Casey lets go of her breasts too.

Casey gives her little push.

"Have a seat, Red," he says. "And enjoy the show."

April frowns as she does what he has asked her for and watches how Donnie gets up.

The two of them are standing right in front of her, facing each other. They look into each other's eyes, and April's eyes nearly pop out of her head when their lips touch. Hesitantly at first, but the kiss grows deeper and more passionate within seconds. It makes April's whole body heat up as she watches how their tongues wrestle and how Casey wraps his arms around Donnie's neck and pulls him even closer. Her heart almost stops when Donnie's hands wander down to the waistband of Casey's boxers and pull them down, revealing Casey's erection.

The sound that leaves her mouth now is something between a moan and a whine.

The two young men break apart slowly and turn towards her.

Casey climbs the bed and sits down behind her. He pulls her closer to him, and then grabs her wrists.

"I bet you're already wet as fuck," he says into her ear. "Mind checking for me, Donnie?"

Donnie just nods and gets down on his knees. He puts his hands on her thighs and slowly parts her legs.

He bends down and she can feel his breath on her clit which makes her inhale sharply. And she cries out when Donnie lets a finger glide inside her. It's so quickly it even hurts a bit, but gosh, his finger, his lovely thick finger, it feels so amazing!

But all too quickly Donnie pulls his finger out again and moves his hand to Casey.

April can see that Donnie's finger is glistening from her fluids. Casey leans forward a bit, giving her an even better view. Donnie brings his finger to Casey's mouth. Casey licks his lips and then opens his mouth, moaning softly when Donnie lets his finger slide inside. April tenses up and wriggles a bit against Casey's grip of her wrists, but it is of no use. She is forced to watch how Casey sucks and licks Donnie's finger clean of her fluids.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he says when he's done. "I think we can go to the next phase, Donnie."

April wonders for a moment what this could mean as she turns her head toward Donnie just in time to see how he brings one hand to his lower plastron. Her eyes fall on a spreading split in Donnie's lower plastron which she isn't sure she has seen before, and one push of Donnie's hand, and his hardening member slides out.

April licks her lips as she lets her eyes wander over it. It isn't that much different from what she is used to, a bit bigger maybe, but she doesn't have much time for any further examinations because now Donnie climbs the bed, too.

Casey takes both her wrists in one hand now, and although April tries she can't fight herself free. Again, she has to watch as Casey reaches out for Donnie's dick and gently touches the head.

Donnie replies with a moan, and April presses her mouth in a hard line.

She wanted to be the one to make Donnie moan this way!

"Uh-oh," Casey makes. "April is getting angry. Let's see if I can fuel her anger a little more."

He lets his hand glide down to the base and starts pumping, releasing another moan from Donnie, and just when April thinks she can't take it any longer, Casey leans forward and takes the head of Donnie's dick into his mouth. Donnie cries out, followed by a long moan as April has to watch and listen how Casey sucks Donnie's dick.

For a moment she even thinks of fighting herself free and finally joining the fun, but this is the exact moment when Casey lets go of Donnie and Donnie gets up from the bed again.

She watches with wide eyes how Donnie positions himself between her legs. With one hand he brings his dick to her opening.

And then he pushes inside her, slowly, so very, very slowly, pushing deeper and deeper until he's buried inside her completely.

She pants for air when he's done – and so does he.

And then he pulls out of her so very slowly again, and pushes back in, all in such a low speed, April thinks of begging for mercy.

She almost lets out a relieved sigh when he starts thrusting, slowly at first, but he's picking up speed rather quickly. She lets her head loll to the side and her pants grow to loud moans rather quickly.

Each of Donnie's thrust makes the heat between her legs grow, and when it reaches the level where it gets nearly unbearable, Casey speaks up again.

"Easy there, Donnie," he says. "She's close. I think she needs another break."

And just like that Donnie pulls out of her, leaving her so close to her climax, she thinks she's losing her mind.

"And remember, no cheating, Red," Casey says as he places a quick peck on her cheek before he releases her wrists.

She's still panting for air, trying hard to catch her breath, but she knows too, that she won't be able to watch the two of them go all hot stuff again without participating.

So before Casey can leave her she turns around and pushes him down on the mattress, covering his mouth with hers before he can say anything.

Her hand wanders to his erection, girding his dick and pumping him until she can feel him moan against her mouth.

Only then she releases his mouth and adds more pressure on his dick, earning an even louder moan from him.

She smirks. Yes, they've agreed that this night is about her, but who says it can't be about her having a little revenge?

She kisses her way down his body, pausing a little when she reaches his groin, waiting for him to inhale sharply before she licks his dick from base to head and takes it into her mouth.

She feels how Casey tenses up, giving a little cry of pleasure, when she sucks his dick, but after a few moments she lets go of him again, and this time it is Casey who makes a sound somewhere between a whine and a moan.

It makes her smirk even deeper, and she takes her sweet time before she straddles him and slowly guides his dick inside her. And when he's inside her completely she looks over her shoulder, reaching out for Donnie. Donnie obeys right away, and when he's close enough, she puts a hand on the back of his head and brings her mouth to his.

This time their kiss isn't gentle or sweet, it's passionate and demanding, and it makes April long for more.

Donnie's hands feel for her breasts and knead and caress them.

With their tongues still doing their breath-taking dance, April can only think that if his fingers have felt amazing on her clit and inside her, they feel just as amazing when they play with her nipples.

But when Donnie's one hand moves to her clit again, she has to break their kiss to let out a loud moan.

It feels amazing, Donnie's one hand on her breast, the other on her clit and Casey's dick deep inside her. She starts moving her hips, and it makes her cry out in pleasure.

She turns back to Casey, locking eyes with him.

She can tell that he's trying to hold back, and she loves the intense look on his face.

"I thought … we agreed you … need a little … break, Red?" he manages to ask between pants and gritted teeth.

"Tell me to stop, and I'll stop," she replies, immediately moving her hips a little faster.

It makes Casey cry out in joy.

"Yeah, I thought so," she says, keeping up the rhythm for a little longer.

And if Casey knows when she's close, she sure as hell knows when he is.

With a smirk she stops moving completely, leaving Casey panting for air and with a little curse under his breath.

So that was Casey. Next is Donnie.

She gently pushes his hands away from her body and entangles him in one more passionate kiss, before she gets up, letting Casey's dick sliding out of her, slick with her fluids.

She pushes Donnie down on the bed, climbing on his plastron and pinning him down. And to make sure that he stays right where he is, she kisses him again, thus distracting him, while she reaches for the drawer of her nightstand where she keeps a bottle of lube.

With the lube in one hand she kisses her way down his body to his dick, licking the sensitive skin. Donnie has lifted his head a bit to watch her as she takes in the head of his dick. She sucks a bit on it before releasing it again and positioning herself between Donnie's legs.

She watches him closely as she opens the bottle of lube and she pours a considerable amount on her hand.

"If you don't like it, tell me to stop, and I'll stop," she tells him, and her eyes glisten mischievously when she adds, "Maybe."

And just like that, she moves her hand between his legs, feeling for his puckered hole and then slowly, really slowly presses a lubed finger against it.

Donnie inhales sharply, clenching the sheets, and tries to shift away.

"Relax, Donnie," she says, her voice thick. "You're going to like this, trust me."

There just a tiny hint of a nod, but it's enough. She takes her time, letting her finger slide deeper inside him, pulling her finger out again, adding some more lube, and sliding her finger inside again. She carefully touches his hot inner walls, searching for this one special spot and when she finally finds it and gently strokes it, Donnie lets out a loud cry of pleasure.

And this is what she has been waiting for, making Donnie scream and long for more. But since this is about revenge, she pulls her finger out again and crawls over to Casey, leaving Donnie panting, his fingers still clenching the sheets.

She wraps her arms around Casey's neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss, and when she breaks the kiss again, she just looks into his eyes.

Then she nods her head towards Donnie, and Casey replies with a nod of his own.

He moves over to Donnie and settles between his knees.

April shifts closer to Donnie's plastron, her head close to his dick, but her eyes are on Casey's hands as he pours some lube on them. And then she watches really closely, as Casey moves his hands to Donnie's anus and starts prepping him. She watches how he lets one finger slide inside him, then a second one, stretching Donnie's tight butt-hole.

Whenever Donnie tenses up, Casey stops and April strokes Donnie's dick or licks it until he relaxes again and Casey can go on. But all this time her eyes are glued to what her boyfriend is doing to the mutant turtle. And she loves every minute of it.

At some point Casey looks at her and nods and she crawls up to Donnie's head. She places his head on her lap and kisses his forehead.

"You okay, Donnie?" she asks.

Donnie nods.

"You want more?" she asks.

Again, Donnie nods.

April looks to Casey and tells him about Donnie's okay with a nod of her head.

She gently strokes Donnie's cheeks as she watches Casey positions himself between Donnie's legs, putting some lube on his dick before he guides it to Donnie's hole. And then slowly, really slowly he pushes the head of his dick inside.

Donnie cries out, and April remembers how much it had hurt the first time although Casey had taken so much time to prep her. But she knows too that the pain will go away and it will actually feel good, even better for Donnie if Casey pounds the right spot – and she has no doubt that he will.

Casey gives Donnie time to adjust before he pushes inside deeper. It takes a while before he's buried inside completely, and even longer before Donnie has relaxed enough so Casey can start thrusting slowly, but it's such an enjoyable view that April doesn't even care.

It's just so amazingly hot.

And when Donnie lets out a cry of pleasure for the first time, it sets her skin on fire again.

She decides that it is time for her to join the fun again.

She motions to Casey to stop and take a step back, and reluctantly, he obeys, leaving Donnie whine when he pulls out his dick.

She bends down and whispers into Donnie's ear, "You have to get up now, Donnie."

Donnie's shivering all over his body when he obeys.

"Now turn around."

Donnie turns to face her again.

April smiles.

There they are, the two most important males in her life, one her boyfriend, one her best friend, both her lovers for tonight.

She shifts a bit closer to them and parts her legs, then she beckons Donnie closer with a motion of her hand. He bends down to her and she guides his head between her legs.

She cries out when his tongue licks over her clit, but manages to nod at Casey nonetheless.

Casey grabs Donnie by the shell and quickly, needily enters him again, making the mutant turtle moan between her legs.

Casey sets for a faster rhythm right away, and each of his thrusts increases the pressure of Donnie's tongue, his wonderful, soft tongue on her clit.

April feels the heat between her legs grow again while she enjoys how Donnie's tongue feels on her clit, she enjoys how it feels like when he moans, she enjoys listening to Casey's silent cries.

The heat reaches the unbearable level again, and she claws at the sheets, letting out moan after moan as Donnie's warm tongue presses against her clit harder and harder.

She cries out when she comes, throwing her head back.

Everything feels unimportant right now, there's just her and the sweet pulsating between her legs.

It takes her a while to calm down a bit, and when she does, she leans forward and places a kiss on Donnie's head. Then she moves a bit away from him, enjoying the look on his face and how his moans grow louder with each of Casey's thrusts.

But she wants to contribute to his pleasure, and so she slides her body under him and wraps her legs around his shell, guiding his dick inside her still pulsating vag with one hand. It's a bit of a challenge because Casey doesn't stop rocking Donnie's body with his thrusts for one second, but she manages, somehow.

Donnie moans even louder when his cock is inside her, and he pretty quickly finds a rhythm fucking her according to Casey's rhythm fucking him.

And as Casey's thrusts get faster, Donnie's do too, and with a loud moan he comes deep inside her.

April sighs as the warmth spreads inside her, and just a moment later, Casey cries out his release.

Sweating and panting, they part from each other and April sinks back on the bed.

Casey lets himself slump down on her one side, Donnie on her other. They lie there, trying to catch their breath, and April traces how passion slowly fades and is replaced by a sweet tiredness.

She turns her head to Donnie, and he looks her directly into the eyes. She smiles and he smiles back, but there's something in his eyes, she can't quite name. Or maybe there's something missing in his gaze. She really doesn't know. All she knows is that she doesn't like it and she turns to Casey who's already snoring silently.

She places a hand on his chest and snuggles into his side all while she tries to forget the look in Donnie's eyes.

When she peeks at him again, she finds his eyes closed and his steady breathing is a sign that he has fallen asleep, too.

But still, it feels like he's looking directly at her with these eyes that look so different from the eyes that used to look at her.

No, she doesn't like it at all.


End file.
